Rainbow Factory 2 - The Battle
(This is a German translation of Rainbow Factory 2 - Die Schlacht... hope I translated well...^^) It was a quite normal day in Ponyville, a day like each other. Ponys, unicorns and pegasi enlivened the streets, were talking with friends or went shopping. In the Canterlot castle the princesses Celestia and Luna were busy with giving one audience after the other, too. Finally it turned noon and the last visitors left the castle. Luna had just made herself comfortable with a book in the Throne Room when her sister came in and was looking like something very special happened to her just in time. "Luna, do I disturb you? - If not, then..." "No, you don´t disturb me... what´s up?" "So... now you´re back here - I´m happy about this, because now you occupie the night again, and so I´ve got more time for other dutys... exspecially for making the rainbows again!" "But I think the pegasi are doing this fine!", Luna replied. "They do, but they promised me to give the production back into my hooves 1000 years ago when I gave them the job..." "Hmmm... ok, then I won´t be in your way...", Luna smiled, "or I´ll help you if you need me... but first of all I´ve got a... meeting..." Celestia grinned, because she already knew where her sister would go - visiting her boyfriend... "So... then much fun at your little "meeting", sister... greet him from me..." Lunas face turned darkread of shame and she opened her wings fastly and flew away. "I´m back in the evening!", Celestia shouted after her. --- Luna crossed flying Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres, turned South and finally reached a river, that flew trough the plateau like a big blue snake. Her friend was already there and waiting for her under the big old oak nearby the water. Luna landed next to him an smiled: "I missed you so much!" "Me too...", he said happyly and got off the tree´s shadow... the sun made his black mane twinkeling. She loved this shine and the both huged themselves. "And, how was your day?", she wanted to know. "It was ok... my peoples are fine, everything´s allright... and now you´re here..." She smiled. "And, when do you think you will tell Celestia?" "I don't now yet, but maybe the next days... and then I'll tell her about you, too." "Oh, what a good idea - then we can meet at other places..." "Don't you like this one? - Because... I really love it..." "Hm...", he spoke, "I think, you're right - and the place, actually, it's not important - you ''are important for me!" She smiled happily - he was... just the perfect one for her... --- It had become late in the evening, and Luna went very quietly to her room, always in mind not to awake her sister Celestia. But if she would had had a short look into her sister's room, she didn't had to be so quietly. Because Celestias bed was empty. --- The next morning everpony knew the bad news: Princess Celestia was away! Okey, the sun had rised up, so Celestia had to be ''anyway, but where ''nopony knew... There had been already some panic attacks when Luna went in front of the folks and shouted: "Ponys, unicorns, pegasi! I know you know that my sister, Princess Celestia, is missing since yesterday midday, and nopony knows where she is... so I request you all to help searching for her, everywhere you go! The time she´s out I´ll regent Equestria, but I hope so much that she´ll come back as far as she could..." The ponys cheered her, and for a moment she smiled. --- Back in the palace she throwed herself onto Celestia bed and cried. "Celestia, where to hell are you?!", she sobbed throgh her tears, "and why do you make us such worrys?!" "I´m not Celestia, but... maybe I can help you...", suddenly a voice behind her suggested. Luna turned around and couldn´t belive her eyes: Her friend stood in the middle of her room. "How... how could you... enter?" "No problem!", he grinned, "your window is open..." "But how did you get there without wings?!" "I´m able to climb... and first of all, you´ve to tell me why you´re laying on Celestias bed and crying!" "I... i don´t... well, I´ll try..." After she had finished, his face was showing worryness. "Hm... so you think something is wrong?" "Yes, because... she´s not the kind of pony who is quiet about her plans!" "Okey, so... what could have happened?" "I don´t know... but... you think something´s wrong?" "I think so... hypothetical speaking... so, maybe we should start at the beginning: Where did you saw her the last time?" "It was yesterday, here... she told me that she wanted to go to ask the Pegasi... STOP, THE PEGASI!!! - She wanted to visit them because of the rainbow magic! - So we should start there searching first!" "Godo idea, but... I can´t fly..." "This is the smallest problem...", Luna grinned... --- ''(to be continued...) de:Rainbow Factory 2 - Die Schlacht Category:Memes Category:Death Category:Shock Ending Category:Translation